The solid phase extraction technology is a sample pre-treatment technology, has the advantages of high efficiency, reliability, small solvent consumption and the like, and has been widely used at present to enrich trace amount of organic contaminants in water in the field of environments and medicines. The current enrichment method mainly adopts a small solid phase extraction column to adsorb contaminants from water via a vacuum pump. However, the existing columnar solid phase extraction technology has a few defects: the offline solid phase extraction requires to enrich and separate target substances through column chromatography, has a great reverse resistance, long extraction time, relatively burdensome operations, and complex steps; a complex environmental sample is easy to cause a column choking phenomenon which seriously influences extraction process and efficiency, such that the requirements for quick water collection and test on site cannot be satisfied at present. Due to the defects above, the quick extraction and test on site are hard to realize under a non-laboratory condition. Compared to the traditional columnar solid phase extraction technology, the appearance of the magnetic solid phase extraction technology taking the magnetic solid phase extractant (patent publication number: CN103435733A) as the core greatly simplifies the sample pre-treatment steps. The magnetic extraction technology on the basis of a magnetic material does not require to tamp the material into a column, avoids the column choking phenomenon, and can quickly enrich and separate large volume of water samples, thus reducing solid phase extraction cost and being easy to realize automation.
In the existing study, the magnetic solid phase extraction generally has no whole set of regular instrument and device. The traditional magnetic reactor is mainly used in the field of water treatment. In practical water treatment, the magnetic reactor has a large size, uses a great many of magnetic materials, and is difficult to separate material by adding an external magnetic field. Therefore, the existing magnetic reactor generally utilizes the excellent settlement performance thereof to realize separation via natural settlement, for example, CN200820237941.7, CN201110125912.8 and CN 201110127627.X. In solid phase extraction, the recovery rate (>99%) of the extractant is the most important factor to ensure the accuracy of the analysis result. In a conventional columnar extraction, the loss of the extractant is effectively prevented via sieve plates at the two ends of the extraction column, thus effectively remaining target substances. However, in the existing magnetic reactor, natural settlement and separation are easy to lose materials, such as pipe residues, reactor wall adsorption, water flow carry and the like. Therefore, the traditional magnetic reactor cannot satisfy the requirement for efficiently separating and recovering magnetic solid phase extractant. Furthermore, the traditional magnetic reactor adopts a split type design without considering the portability of the reactor, and thus cannot be used to perform quick extraction and test on site.